User talk:Lord of the Allosaurs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptipedia, the Reptile & Amphibian Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Thesaurus Rex/Moving Reptipedia/@comment-Lord of the Allosaurs-20101115151610 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesaurus Rex (Talk) 15:17, November 15, 2010 Hi I just wanted to welcome you personally to the wiki. I hope you'll be able to contribute! Styracosaurus Rider 16:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I recognize your name from Wikipedia. That's good, we need more users and I'm asking Wikipedia if they want to come and help out. You may know me as Crimsonraptor... Another Reptiles Wiki Hi Lord of the Allosaurs, I've noticed that there is another Reptiles Wiki, that was created recently. It has quickly made more articles than this one by far. Here is the link: Reptiles Wiki. The admin there is willing to make more users admins, so since I couldn't convince him to join here, I decided it might be best for us all to become admins there and fix it up to be like this wiki. What do you think about all this? MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Come Back! Hello Lord of the Allosaurs! I know I just recently sent you a message about helping with the new reptiles wiki. Well, after talking about the many solutions to this problem, I decided that it would be best if you, along with the rest of us, went back to editing here. We're hoping to get the Wikia spotlight, and bring more contributors back here! Hope to see you back again! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dendrobatid care Hey Lord of the Allosaurs, If you want to provide care information for a herp, please only put the basicmost information on its main article, and link to an article all about it's care. Thank you. Thesaurus Rex 01:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and make a reference to where you got the care from (In this case the Dendroboard website) Thesaurus Rex 01:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Oops, I didn't know you were working on the Care section. Never mind then. Thesaurus Rex 01:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you Lord of the Allosaurs, :I just wanted to say thank you very much for helping to keep the wiki active. I've been both busy and sick lately so I haven't been able to contribute. I always hate it when I have to be away from here. But I've seen you've been busy here and you've been making fantastic articles. For that, I thank you. My only suggestion is to please include some sources at the end of your articles, but other than that you've done a fantastic job keeping up with the style guide. So to help you with your editing, I'm going to grant you a few tools. You've got Rollback and Chat Moderator now. Good luck! Thesaurus Rex 08:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Great Work! Wow! You have been so active on here even after everybody else seemingly dropped off the face of the earth! I wish I could help you out, but I'm far too busy in "real life". I can make occasional edits, but not many. Once again, great work! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Compression of Images I'm compressing images, and one you posted, File:Auratus range.png, I was able to reduce from 34KB -> 9KB. That's 74% Compression, which is a new record for me. (Previously 69%) -- 01:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin flag I think your actions speak for themselves and are one of the most deserving users of this tool, Being an admin is about using advanced tools correctly and should not be a reward or status, You clearly show you have the knowledge and experience to use the tools correctly. I have granted you admin status as I feel this will only help improve the wiki. It should be noted you will the last admin to be granted the tool merely at the discretion of a bureaucrat as it will now be policy for all admin flags to be given by consensus of the community. Good luck. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 10:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Input wanted Hey, would you be able to go to this blog post and give it a look over, and state your approval/disapproval? Thanks. The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 15:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion reason Hi LOTA could you explain why you deleted Peruvian Poison Frog after redirecting it some time ago to an article that then redirects back to the deleted article? I am interested as the article is a DYK on the main page and now appears as a red link. Cheers [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 14:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :As I havnt had a response from you I am going to go ahead and restore the page. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 13:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You are an invaluable part of the wiki Hi, I just wanted to say thank you again for devoting time into your day to help take care of the wiki, even when many of us have not been able to touch it for quite some time. Everybody else was pretty much gone but you were putting it upon yourself to make sure Reptipedia is in tip-top shape, articles are added and vandals are dealt with. You do deserve to be a bureaucrat, you really deserve it more than all of us, actually. There is however a consensus that we have to do, so perhaps I can rassle up some of the old crew and get you to be a bureaucrat. If not, I'll make you a bureaucrat myself but we still have to do it officially :P Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 04:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I second this nomination! MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, but we have to do this officially now :) Here's his nomination for bureaucratship. We have to make sure he accepts the nomination first, then we all decide to support. Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 12:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Well Lord of the Allosaurs, you've made it to bureaucratship! I just wanna say thanks again for keeping the wiki alive all this time when we've all been inactive. If it's not too terribly hard to believe, I'll still be active and making some fairly decent contributions. Use the forums if we need to discuss stuff! Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 06:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC)